


I Was Horny

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: And His Dick, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Parvis Know How To Wrap Boys Around His Finger, Parvis Tops, Porn, Strife Bottoms, Strife is Stressed, This Fandom Needs More Soft Porn, sex to relieve tension, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Strife has stress and anxiety, Parvis likes to help his friends with things like that in his special way.





	I Was Horny

It had been quite a long day for one William Strife, first due to the usual annoying shenanigans in the area had resulted in one of the other residents dumbly setting off an emp and knocking out tech for miles, whether the actions of some dumb scientist, or bastard mage, he’d never know. Before that headache he had been working with just, the most annoying off planet client, how much they’d pay would well and make up for it but at the moment it was absolutely not worth it as he had to spend hours calming them when the graphic design rough draft was not exactly to there specifications and assuring them he’d fire the artist, he did not sure he was heartless but he wasn’t dumb enough to fire a promising but more importantly, cheap artist because of one client. Finally he was free though, and his jetpack was even back online, meaning everything else should come back online in just a few more hours, but he dreaded having to deal with the tantrum from losing that connection from them. Perhaps he could put if off longer? His thoughts wandered to his apprentice, Parvis, yeah Parvis that’d work, he probably was super confused why his sorting system stopped working thanks to the EMP, perfect excuse! After quickly making himself presentable he stepped out of his tower and headed over to the rambunctious mage.

When he arrived he was right, Parvis had been taking the thing apart, and fiddling with it and really making everything worse, he quickly got to work complaining and fixing it for the delighted mage. Tuning the mage out, Strife tried to focus on his work on the sorting system but his mind couldn’t help but...wander. Hands working on the system, muscle memory doing all the work, Strife’s mind was free to wander, and how it wandered it wandered between the stress and anxiety from the emp, to the stress and anxiety from the client, and then back to the emp, and back to the client, truly it was going on a long journey. Strife felt his eyes slide around the room, he needed a distraction, to get his mind off it before he spiraled, the walls were boring as always, there was some blood over there, the fact if he loses this client he's out a lot of money, the thought of how much it’d cost to repair any broken equipment...okay clearly it wasn’t working.

Then however his eyes found Parvis who was just chattering away something useless, his eyes looked over Parvis, words echoed in his ears  _“You’re my boy toy Will!”_

Now, now that was a thought, Parvis was already quite a distraction, he frowned a bit, if he wanted to get his mind off things he would have to bottom though, if he topped he’d just think about it, he needed his mind blissfully blank, but gods Parvis would never let him live it down, he felt the creeping of anxiety in his chest and he frowned harder. Blinking back to reality he noticed Parvis was gone and oh shit he was staring.

He hoped Parvis hadn’t noticed anything as he put the finishing touches on the sorting system, focusing firmly on that yeah, it’d be fine- and then he felt Parvis gently touch his chin and guide his face up to look at a smirking Parvis and Strife blushed furiously, starting to stammer as he snapped back to reality and attempted to pull away but before he could he felt lips press against his and oh god they were so soft not what he expected at all, Strife couldn’t help it, his body was starting to heat up and he really did need that distraction, and he gently kissed back, cautious, exploring, his eyes widening as Parvis suddenly darted a hand over and gently squeezed Strife’s cheeks for a second, causing his lips to part, which Parvis happily took as an invitation to press his tongue in, Strife’s eyes fluttered as Parvis explored his mouth with a mixture of gentle and slow to keep him from pulling away, along with a dose of firm so Strife couldn't try and fight. Strife’s head swam, a detached part of himself couldn’t help but wonder who the hell taught Parvis to dom that’s a terrible idea!

Soon, perhaps too soon for Strife’s liking, Parvis pulled away and gave that goofy infuriating grin “Huh maybe you were paying attention then! I said I’d kiss you if you kept staring at me with those lidded eyes, and I thought for sure you weren’t paying attention and pull away and then yell at me! But you kissed back! You’re a really good kisser Will you know! Good mouth!”

Strife could only stare in disbelief wondering what the fuck had just happened as he blurt out the first thing that popped into his stress addled and now horny mind “Who the hell taught you to dom! You’re supposed to be a bastard brat!”

At that Parvis started giggling, “What all that? Sparkles* just has an insatiable libido and a desire to be put into his place, you learn to deal with it if you live with him!”

“Who the hell is Sparkles?? You actually have friends??”

“Meanie Strife of course I do! And it Sparkles* not Sparkles!”

“That’s what I said.”

“You forgot the asterisk!”

“The what”

At that Parvis just giggled and blinked and Strife sighed, whatever, he doubted they even existed, he could just, look them up later he guesses, but no wait the computers might still be out and so could everything or maybe something broke when he wasn’t there why did he come stupid stupid- and then there were lips on Strife’s again.

This time how however they didn't stay there, instead travelling down and nipping and kissing lightly, oh so lightly, too lightly, they wouldn’t leave a mark but they sure were leaving one on Strife’s psyche as he felt his knees buckle a bit, just how long had it been, Strife couldn’t help but wonder, since he let someone else take care of him? The questioning in his brain quickly stopped as Parv’s lips found his pulsed and nibbled, and Strife moaned, it was a loud and needy thing, with no care for volume control or pride, just sheer desire and need. Strife blushed again, dammit, Parvis was never going to let him live this down, well, at this rate he might as well just go along with it, clearly this was happening despite his hang ups, and he moaned again as Parv’s hands found his hair. “Harder...” He could feel Parvis grin on his pulse before suddenly biting, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to feel, to leave marks, oh it would leave a wonderful bruise Strife could just tell.

His knees buckled more as Parvis kept biting and sucking deep vibrant marks wherever his mouth could reach and he started to speak “That’s it Strifey, calm down, focus on me, Parvy is here, let me erase aaall your problems, that’s a good boy, you’re doing sooo good, I love you Strife-” Strife found clarity for one second, wait what was that, but before he could comment on that sudden bomb Parvis started to pet his hair and suck a new mark, and the mark was quickly erased from Strifes mind in favor of moaning more “-so just focus on Parvy, and let him take care of you, you’re doing so good, so so good, I’m so proud Strife, you’re so good, you taste so delicious that’s it, no thinking for Strifey.”

Before Strife realized it, the petting in his hair had turned into gentle tugs and he had been guided to his knees, and the sound of a zipper echoed in the room, and Strife almost startled, but then there was a hand cupping his cheek and Parvis was praising him for being so good and behaved and Strife just sighed in content all reason to startle or regret immediately falling from his head in favor for delight, he always loved being told about how great he was, he loved being rewarded for being the best, this was heaven, and as a half hard cock poked his lips he just happily let his mouth fall open, drooling, mind up in space as he started to take Parvis, oh Parvis tasted so good, he liked Parvis, nothing was more important right now then Parvis and that delicious heat filling his body, and he sucked.

Hearing a shuddery groan from up above, and hands tighten in his hair a bit Strife preened, he was doing good! He opened his mouth more and took more, eyes lidded, oh this was delight, Parvis was making such good sounds mixed with praise above and the heavy feeling weight of cock on his tongue, such a delightful weight, made his mouth water, there was nothing but him, the hand in his hair, the noises, and most importantly, this thick cock, Parvis was a good size and Strife soon found himself starting to struggle a bit to take more of him, but the feeling of cock in his mouth, the tingle and heaviness and struggle to breath? It was intoxicating he couldn’t stop.

“Ooooh my god Strife, Strife darling, dear, lovely, my lovely, you’re doing so good, hoooo my god, nnnf, you’re doing so good you slut, taking so much, that's a good whore- ohhhh you’re taking more slut? I didn’t think you were this thirsty slut, if you struggle you can stop you know, oooh mmmf you’re too good for that though aren’t you cum slut? Too trained to swallow as much cock as you can for your cum fix ooooh my god, Striiifey~”

Strife preened as Parvis started to ramble, slowly taking more and more cock, struggling and forcing himself to take more, more, the feeling of forcing so much cock in his mouth too good, too addicting, for him to deny. As he heard Parvis’ ramblings turn more dirty and insulting he could only flush, he really was a slut huh? He was a good slut though, that was good, oh it burned so good, the words and the cock. Soon he reached the base and purred as best he could in delight, causing Parvis to roll his head back.

“Fuuuuck Strife, fuuuuuck I should have done this moooonths ago, nnnng, you’re such a good slut.”

Strife could barely hear Parvis now though, his thoughts clearly planted firmly around this wonderful thick heavy cock in his mouth, making it tingle and ache so so perfectly, and slowly, he started to work it, licking and hearing faintly as Parvis moaned more words beyond Strife’s comprehension at this point, and Strife could only rub his tongue against Parvis faster, feeling himself start to go light headed, come on, come on, and with a moan Parvis grabbed Strife’s hair and pulled him off his cock, moaning gibberish as he chose to instead come on Strife’s face, and Strife gasped for air while also trying to catch as much in his mouth as he could, licking his lips in delight.

Parv’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of Strife, and Strife starting to quickly regain clarity could see why, on his knees and covered in cum, what a sight for the powerful William Strife to be seen as huh? As he watched Parvis though grab his own face and daw over him, he couldn’t bring himself to care, he just felt, tired in a way he hadn’t felt in a long long time, maybe well used was the better term? Strife found he didn’t give a single shit if it was or wasn’t and he yawned.

This seemed to snap Parvis out of his staring stupor as he zipped himself back up and quickly scooped up Strife and brought him to the cult beds and grabbed a blanket from another bed to clean Strife up, Strife could feel his eyes flutter and he could hear Parvis cooing again.

“You did so good, you’re so perfect, I’m proud, oh you’re so good, so obedient, so loving, I love your mouth, thank you for sharing it, we can talk about this tomorrow, rest up sweetheart, oh you’re so cute, you looked so good, thank you Strife thank you-”

Closing his eyes Strife drifted off into sleep, letting the sound of Parv’s voice, the wonderful ache in his jaw, and the soft blankets, lure him into dreams, the last thing he felt was a kiss to his forehead, and Strife fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
